


''Heart full of love''

by NoraMills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraMills/pseuds/NoraMills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina is married the thing , she falls in love with one if his knights.What if this night has a lion tattoo on his wrist and his name is Robin of Locksey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is just a prologue.!

Today is the day Regina has to move on in Leopold's castle. In a few days, she will become Queen.   
The wedding has been arranged for the next week and Regina can’t do anything to stop it.   
She should be happy; she will be Queen, she will be rich, she will have everything...  
But she doesn’t want any of these things, none of that matters to her; The only thing she ever wanted was to love and be loved. And she had found that and hope for a happy ending with Daniel.   
But now, Daniel is dead. She lost him, lost the only reason that she woke up with a smile on her face. She lost her reason to smile, and she couldn't do anything to bring him back. Her wonderful mother had made sure of that. She had taken his heart out and crushed it, right in front of her.   
The worst day of her life was the day of Daniel's death. The day she lost her love, her hope, her smile.  
He was a good man. He hadn't done nothing wrong. He deserved better. But now he was dead.   
She misses him. And with every passing moment she misses him more.   
And the worst are yet to come; in a week Regina will become a 'prisoner' in her own castle. She wish she could just take Roccinante and escape from all this. Just run away, and never look back. But she can't do that either; her mother took good care of that too. She can't leave the kingdom without Leopold.   
He seems like a kind man. The people seem to love him. Maybe she could learn to love him. If she really tries.  
But no. She will always love Daniel. Only him. The thought of loving anyone else is preposterous.  
Her whole trip to the castle has been an internal war with her heart. She is to be wed to a man who is the furthest thing away from the man she loved.   
And now she is sitting in front of her apple tree, silently crying. Every happy memory she had made with Daniel, climbing the tallest trees, swimming in the lake, counting the stars at night... They are all so far away from where she is. So very far.  
The palace is silent and peaceful. At least she has no worries about being interrupted from her thoughts, which may not be a good thing after all.  
At least she has still this apple tree, something to remind her of her home. To remind her of Daniel.   
She particularly requested for the movement of this tree. She wants it with her. Like a friend. Because now she doesn’t have one. Neither does she love.   
She has all the riches she could possibly ask for, but she has nothing.   
A man is standing there all the time , admiring her. His heart snuk in his chest and he feels a desperate need to comfort this young beautiful woman , who in a few days will become his queen.


	2. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that English it's not my first language so please don't go hard on me.! Im only learning by reading fics and writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter.! Please I would be happy to hear your thoughts.! Thanks to my amazing friend Zoe , she beta this chapter here it is.!

He is standing there, looking at the soon-to-be-Queen for what seems like hours. He isn't tired though; the view before him has his mind thinking of much more pressing matters than sleep.  
She is beautiful; long, dark hair flowing down her back, perfect, red lips pressed together in a straight line, and big, brown eyes that were full of tears and sadness. She looks young. Too young. And here she is, waiting to be married to man around the same age as her father, when he could see that she is barely eighteen years old.  
Maybe that is the reason that she is crying. Quiet, shuddering breaths as tears cling to her lashes and then roll down her cheeks and fall to her lips. And the only thing he wants, is to wipe them away from her beautiful face.  
Searching in his uniform's pocket, he finds the handkerchief the King gave him when he started service here. Removing it, he takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the young woman.   
She hasn't noticed that he had been gazing at her for a while, and when she suddenly hears footfalls behind her she jumps, hastily wiping her eyes before turning and scanning the area around her.  
When her gaze falls towards the door she notices a man standing there, looking slightly awkward as one hand reaches to smooth his hair and another clutches a handkerchief to his chest. Regina tilts her head and studies him; he was fairly tall, with dark blond, short hair, and beautifully blue eyes that one could easily get lost in. Her eyes scan over his clothing, obviously a uniform and from the crest sewn into the material over his chest he is one of King Leopold's knights.  
For a short while they just stare at each other, tension growing in the air as neither knows what to say and just continue studying each other.   
Robin clears his throat and takes a step forward, offering her his handkerchief, lowering his head in respect.   
''Milady'' he greets, in a soft voice.  
Regina hesitates for a second before taking the proffered fabric, dabbing at her eyes and muttering a ''thank you'' .  
''Robin of Locksley, at your service'' he announces, with a small, regal bow.  
''I'm Regina, I...'' she doesn't know what to say. Should she treat him like a Queen? She isn't Royalty yet, but surely she should start getting used to addressing people in a formal manner. But she is just Regina; she doesn’t want to act like a Queen. And as she regards their situation, it was unlikely that Queens are supposed to be caught crying by their King's knights anyway.  
''What you just saw...please...'' she mumbled, trying to stop herself any more tears from falling.   
''Don't worry Milady'' he smiles slightly. '' I won't tell anyone.'' He answers to her unspoken request.  
Taking a deep breath in relief she smiles back, offering a warm ''Thank you''.  
'Do you need something? A glass of water maybe?'' he asks in concern.  
Regina frowns. Why does he even care? It is not his job to care for her, but somehow she gets the feeling that he does.   
''No, thank you'' she whispers, lowering her gaze from his.  
''You’ve said that three times in this past minute,'' he teases, trying to draw a smile out of her.  
Regina chuckles lightly and looks up at him. Now, she notices; the man in front of her is actually quite handsome.  
''Forgive me, but you are beautiful when you smile. Tears don't suit you.'' He chuckles when he sees her blushing, ''and you're adorable when you blush.''  
Regina's cheeks couldn't be any more red . She smiles and looks down again.   
''Thank you'' she says with a small, shy smile.  
''Four times'' Robin adds, and they both laugh. ''At least, I made you smile'' .   
''That you did'' Regina confirms, her cheeks still red.   
Regina turns to sit again in front of her apple tree, admiring the view of the kingdom that is soon to be hers. Robin - without hesitation - sits next to her, admiring her view. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
''How long have you been here?'' Regina asks curiously, her brow furrowing as she turns to him.  
''Over a year.'' he answers softly.   
''And you like it here?'' she asks. Unlike her, it appears that someone can like it here. Although not being held against one's will may have something to do with it. It was doubtful that many of the people living in the castle would prefer to live elsewhere, it is probably just her that would rather live in a small house in the middle of nowhere with a young, stable boy.  
''Well, it's my job. So I should say yes." Robin answers, his gaze turning serious as his words become honest. ''But all I ever wanted is to live in the woods.''   
''So , if you don't like it; why don't you leave?'' Regina asks. ''At least one of us has a choice in the matter.'' Her voice falters at the end and a couple of fresh tears run down her cheeks before she can stop them.  
''Hey, hey...'' Robin says softly, cupping her face with both of his hands as his thumbs swipe at her tears. ''No, you just stopped crying. Not again, please.''  
What is he doing? Getting emotionally attached to a woman, whom in a few days will be married to his king? His future Queen?   
He is insane, obviously.   
But why does he feel so connected to her? Like he knows her, or that he is meant to know her. He just met her, and yet he felt this need to comfort her and make her smile from the moment he first laid his eyes on her.   
Regina's eyes widen at his move and takes a step back, letting his hands fall away and the cold seep into the skin on her cheeks where his touch is no longer there.  
Not that she doesn't like it. On the contrary; she feels a need to be close to him. A need she doesn't understand; she just met the man. And not to mention that he is Leopold's knight. She can't trust him. She shouldn't trust him. But he is kind, and he comforted her, and the pain that constricts her chest at the thought of living the rest of her life in this castle with the King melted away whenever she realizes he was going to be there too.  
'I'm sorry'' Robin murmured; silently cursing himself for what he had just done.  
''No, it's okay,'' she mumbles and looks up at him.  
''What did you mean when you said 'at least I can'? '' he asked. ''It's crystal clear that you are unhappy here. Why don't you leave?''  
''I can't.'' she whispers, avoiding his gaze.  
''Why?'' he asks, taking her hand and squeezing it in order to comfort her. He wants to do more though; he wants to hug her and kiss all of her tears away. But he knows he can't do it, and it is doubtful she'll reciprocate. Although he is quite shocked when she squeezes his hand back.  
'It's a long story,'' she whispers, taking her gaze away from him and looking at their hands.  
''I have time'' he says, wanting to know more about her.   
He should stop this. He knows he should. But this need to comfort her, to learn more about her, to be close to her; it has captured him. She has captured him.  
''Maybe one day I'll tell you. But not now,'' she says, feeling more calm with every second that his hand is on hers, offering comfort.  
''You can trust me, Regina,'' he tells her, hooking his finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. His touch is smooth and warm, so very comforting.   
''How is the King? Is he good? I mean... with his people?'' she asks, needing to know more about the man she is due to marry in a few days. She barely knows anything about him.   
''What? He will be your husband and you don't even know him?'' he asks in disbelief.  
Regina shook her head, holding back her tears.''No, I just met him. ''  
''Then why did you said yes?'' he asks, perplexed at why she is even here.  
''I didn't. My mother did. She forced me to marry him'' she confesses. She doesn't even know why the hell she is telling him all these things; it isn't really any of his business. But, she can’t stop herself.  
''This is cruel,'' he mumbled.   
''I just feel so alone,'' she admits.   
''Well stop feeling alone; you are not,'' he takes her hand again and kisses it. ''I'm here.''   
''I just met you. Why should I trust you? You are Leopold's knight'' she asks serious locking her gaze with his.  
''Well, you are right. But what does your instinct tell you? Can you trust me or not?'' he asks softly.  
Her mind is screaming to say 'no'. To lock herself away in her bedchambers and just stay there forever. To never see him again. Because she was afraid of trusting now; she trusted before, and has been ripped apart. She has lost everything, she didn’t have anything left now.   
But her instinct and her heart is screaming to say 'yes'. In some weird way she feels she can say anything to him. And in some weird way she feels the desire to be close to him. So, without thinking anymore she answers a soft ''Yes'' and leans her head to look at him.  
Her eyes meet two beautiful, blue warm eyes, alight with a smile that makes Regina's stomach clench.  
Just like with Daniel. He reminds her of Daniel.   
With that thought Regina can't stop the tears and she lets them fall, the sobs she has squashed down caused by the pain of living without her love every day becoming too much to handle.  
This time Robin can't stop himself for reaching for her. He grabs her shoulders and pulls her to him, hugging her tight. Regina lets her head fall in the crock of his neck, the material of his uniform muffling her sobs. Robin raises a hand to caress her long hair, his mouth by her ear whispering smooth words to her such as ''Shush, everything will be fine'' and ''I'm here if you need me''.   
Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that her life will not be fine; she is a beautiful, young girl who, in a few days, will marry a man who is her father's age and for whom she has no love. And it is all because her mother forced her. But his words seem to work in his desire to soothe her, and so his gentle words continue.   
They stay like this for a couple of minutes; arms wrapped around each other and bodies pressed together. And for some unknown reason, Regina feels as if she has something in her life again. Which is better than the nothing she possessed when she moved here.   
''Regina, dear, are you there?'' a man asks from inside the castle.   
They both jump, disentangling themselves from each other.   
''Leopold,'' they both whisper, eyes widening.


	3. Chapter 3

''Did he see us?'' Regina asks in horror. She doesn't even want to think about what will happen if Leopold saw her hugging one of his knights.  
''No, but he is coming.'' Robin answers, somewhat calmer than Regina is. He walks close to her, cups her face and wipes her tears from her cheeks. ''Everything will be fine,'' he whispers as he kisses her forehead. ''I 'll be behind that wall okay?'' Robin says before he leaves to hide.   
She leans into his touch for a second, closing her eyes and sighing, a small smile on her face. She feels his hand leave her cheek and misses the contact immediately, and when she opens her eyes she is met with a glimpse of the outlaw moving behind the wall to her right.   
She takes a deep breath and nods, turning her head towards the castle's door, just in time to see Leopold enter.  
''Regina, dear, what are you doing here all alone?'' Leopold asks, walking closer to her.  
''I was just...'' Regina pauses; 'I was crying because the only thing I want is to get the hell out of here and never see your face and your daughter again. And then one of your knights was comforting me with a tight hug' doesn't seem like the best option.   
No, that is obviously not the right answer. ''I was just... admiring the view,'' she answers.  
''As much as I would love to sit and keep you company, Snow is waiting for us in the dining room. It's diner time. Come'' Leopold orders softly.   
And who told you that I want your company? she thinks instantly.   
Instead she bites her tongue, forcing a polite ''Yes of course, I'm coming'' along with a fake smile she hopes is convincing.   
Leopold nods and returns inside in a few seconds. When she is sure he’s gone, she turns to look for Robin.  
''Are you still there?'' she whispers as quietly as she could.  
Robin appears with a mischievous smile on his face. ''I told you; I would be behind that wall'' he says quietly, walking towards her.   
''I have to go,'' Regina says, dropping her head dejectedly. Truth be told, she is enjoying this man's company far more than she will ever enjoy the King's, and the mere thought of sharing a meal with his annoying daughter, the one responsible for her fiancé’s death and her life being ripped away from her, has her blood boiling.  
As she turns to leave, Robin grabs her hand and stops her.   
''I meant what I said before.'' he says, his gaze serious. ''I'll be here if you need anything, anytime."   
Regina smiles, ducking her head.   
"You can trust me'' he continues. He takes her hand and gives a light kiss to her knuckles.  
''I know.'' She squeezes his hand back. ''Thank you''.   
And with that, she leaves for the boring dinner with the King and his daughter. In a strange way she feels much better than before; she doesn’t feel completely alone in the castle any more. How is this even possible? A man she just met has the power to make her feel happier than the man she is due to marry. It is preposterous. Within minutes she trusts him enough to feel as if she can tell him anything.   
It is more than can be said for the King.  
...  
Regina has barely eaten five bites from her meal before feeling the need to escape. Not feeling hungry anymore, she pushes her plate away from her and asks to be excused, saying that she feels tired from the trip and wishes to rest in her bedchambers.  
As soon as she locks herself in her room, she lets her tears fall down her cheeks again. How is she supposed to live here? The comfort that she felt earlier, given by the knight that said that he was there for her should she need anything, has faded away. And now, after one day, the only thing she wants is to leave and never come back.   
She lays down on her bed, at least it is big and comfortable with smooth sheets. Regina scoffs, at least she can suffer knowing she sleeps on quality furniture.   
Regina situates herself under the blankets and drifts quickly into a deep sleep, her mind going back to a time when she was happy and loved, when she had Daniel by her side.  
But the images of a nice, quiet picnic by the lake turn into the painful, disastrous time in the stables when she watched him die in front of her.   
''Mother, please, don't do this,'' Regina screams as she sees her mother put her hand inside Daniel's chest and pull his heart out.   
Daniel lets out a gasp of pain, his eyes widening when he sees his heart in Cora's hand.  
''No! Mother, please!'' she screams again, fear rooting her to the floor when Cora squeezes Daniel's heart until it is nothing but dust.   
In a few seconds, Daniel is dead. Lying, unmoving, on the stable floor. 'Daniel... no, no... Please, Daniel!'' she cries, finally unfreezing and dropping to her knees by his side. She shakes him hard in her desperation to try to wake him up. Pressing kisses to his lips because 'true love is the most powerful magic there is'. But alas, it is not.   
Daniel is dead.   
There is no magic to help him now.  
''Daniel!'' she screams again, her voice carrying through her chamber doors to Robin, who has been guarding her since the moment he discovered Regina went to her chambers alone.  
Without giving it much thought, he opens the door and lets himself in.   
Her desperate screams and the distraught expression etched onto her face make Robin feel a sharp stab of pain in his chest. In a few seconds, he is sat on the bed next to her, a hand on her shoulder as he jostles her, calling her name to try and wake her up from whatever terrors her dreams brought her.  
''Regina, wake up'' he says, loud enough to finally make her stir. Robin gently caresses her forehead, smoothing her hair down and wiping away the sweat on her brow .  
She opens her eyes and meets his gaze, full of concern and something else, something she can't quite read.   
'What happened?'' she asks, her voice thick from sleep and her calling out Daniel's name. Regina's eyes start scanning around the room to see if anyone else is there. But it’s only Robin.   
''You had a nightmare and you screamed out in your sleep." Robin explains, his soft voice calming her frantic breathing and heart rate somewhat. He passes her a glass of water, "come on, have a sip of something to drink."   
After a short while, when Regina has visibly calmed down and just cradles the empty cup in her hands, Robin removes it and puts it on her bedside table.   
''Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I woke you,'' she apologizes.  
''Woke me?" Robin asks, "Regina, I was just outside, guarding your bedchambers.''  
''What?" She asks, shocked, "Why?''   
''Well, firstly because it's my job, and secondly I...''   
His words leave him. What is he supposed to say? That he took this place right outside her bedchambers because he felt the need to be close to her, to protect her if anything should happen? She will think he is crazy.   
''Secondly?'' she asks, waiting for the answer. A large part of her wants to hear him say that he did it because he cares. That he feels this strange calm come over him when they are near each other. But that is ridiculous; they barely know each other.   
Taking a deep breath Robin answers; ''Because I wanted to be here if you needed something.'' It is the truth. Just not all of it. But it is too complicated for him to put into words.   
''Why? Why do you want to be there? There are knights other than you, you know.''   
''I know.'' Robin says, before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "I don't know why I need to be near you I just..."   
This is getting out of control. What exactly is he doing? This beautiful woman in front of him is going to marry the King. And he is letting himself start to feel something for her? Robin had done many ridiculous things in his time, but this was the one to put above all others.   
''Who is Daniel?'' he asks, in an effort to change the subject.  
Regina tenses instantly, and without even noticing, tears fall from her lashes.  
''Where did you hear that name?'' her voice breaks, tense.   
''You said his name, in your sleep.'' he says, shifting on the bed to sit more comfortably, his leg brushing resting against hers.   
''He was my fiancé," Regina confesses in a quiet whisper, before her voice breaks when she adds; "he died.''   
Robin is in pain to see her like this; she looks so broken and sad and she is just far too young for this.   
The need to take her in his arms and comfort her comes again and he doesn't even think before he pulls her against his chest, holding her in his lap and tightening his hold on her, muttering ''I'm sorry'' into her ear.   
He does everything he could to comfort her, to make her feel better, to make her feel that she has someone who cares about her.   
Because he does; he cares.   
More than he should.  
Regina closes her eyes, leaning more heavily against his chest and feeling safe for the first time in a long while. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep in his arms.   
Robin doesn't notice when Regina's breathing evened out and she becomes very still and peaceful; his mind too busy whirring through everything he knows about this woman. His hand continues to smooth over her hair, gently detangling any knots created from her fitful sleep. After a while he softly moves her head off his shoulder, intending to ask if she needs anything, but Regina just lets out a discontented 'hmmm', putting her head back where it was before and squeezes her arms around his waist, still asleep. Robin chuckles lightly as he kissed her forehead. This 'hmmm' was the cutest thing he had ever heard; a sleepy Regina is, apparently, adorable in every way.   
His smile fades when he remembers what she had told him; her mother had forced her to marry the King, her fiancé was dead, and she can't leave this place, no mattered how much she wants to. She is barely eighteen years old and her life is already awful.   
And something inside him is telling him that there are many more parts of her life which are just as terrible. She just hadn’t told him yet.  
But Robin is determined; he wants to know every single little thing about Regina. Her favourite colour; the best day of her life; what she likes to do in her free time; something she has done that she wishes she hadn't; something she didn't do that she wished she did... every little thing she wants to share with him, he will listen, as if it is the most important thing he has ever heard.  
Because, to him, it is.  
''God, Regina what did they do to you?'' he whispers into her hair, pressing a quick kiss to her temple.  
He will make sure he won’t sleep tonight; he wants to be awake in case she has a nightmare again. He is going to be there for her. He promised.  
He spends the majority of the night trying to work out why he feels such a connection towards her. It turns out he didn’t really needed sleep anyway.  
A few hours later, Regina stirs, blinking several times before she fully opens her eyes. She feels a warm body against hers, strong arms holding her tight, and a hand smoothing up and down her back. She can hear a heartbeat clearly under her ear; her room is very quiet.  
''Good morning sleepyhead'' Robin teases, still caressing her back with his hand, sending shivers down her spine.  
''Morning'' she murmurs sleepy.''Did you sleep here?''  
''Technically no; I just stayed here in case you had nightmares again. You fell asleep in my arms and you looked so peaceful I was loathe to wake you'' Robin says softly.  
''You didn't sleep at all?'' she asks, surprised. This man - who she has known for all of one day – didn’t sleep at all in case she needed him. Nobody ever treats her like that before.  
Robin shakes his head, still smiling at her. ''It's okay, I'm used to it by now; it's a part of my job." His grin turns into a mischievous smirk before he teases; "Besides, having you in my arms was the best part."  
''You are too good to me'' she murmurs and pulls away from his lap. She instantly feels cold, missing his touch. It was warm in his lap.  
''Well, you deserved it. '' he replies as he got himself on his feet stretching and then smoothing the creases in his uniform.  
''You don't know that; maybe I'm evil, everyone has a dark side.'' She tells him, thinking about all the different ways she has dreamed of killing 'sweet, innocent, little Snow White' for what she did to her.   
''Well you are just hurt and broken, not evil. ''   
''I don't need your pity'' she snaps, turning her back to him. He doesn’t know enough about her to make assumptions like that.  
''What? That's why you think I'm good to you?'' he asks, a little irritated.  
'Well I can't see any other reason'' she says, still not facing him.   
Robin then walks close to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him.   
''Well, then you are blind. I can see you're not happy here, I just want to make you smile," he says, running a hand through her hair. "I just want you to know that you're not alone here."  
''I don't need anything from anyone.'' she snaps again at him. 'I just need Daniel, my Daniel' she thinks, and feels tears swell as her vision becomes blurred.   
''Leave,'' she orders sharply .   
''Regina...'' he tries to protest.  
''It's Your Majesty to you. And now get the hell out of my bedchamber'' Regina snaps, adopting a firm tone that leaves no room for argument, sounding very much like the Queen she is soon expected to be.  
Robin's eyes widen and he looks at her in shock. Words leave him. What can he do?   
He just shakes his head and turns himself towards the door. Just before he reaches for the handle he turns to look at her one last time, desperately hoping for her to change her mind.   
But she doesn’t. And so he opens the door.   
And they both freeze in their place.   
The little princess is there with her hand raised, ready to knock Regina's door .  
.


	4. Chapter 4

The little princess is looking at them, an utterly shocked expression plasters upon her sweet features.   
“Regina… what is he doing here?” Snow asks after a minute of complete silence.   
During that long never-ending minute and a few minutes afterwards, Regina has time to think of ten different ways to torture and murder the little girl standing in the doorway.   
The soon-to-be Queen thinks for a moment, but her only thought is ‘AGAIN? Really?!’   
First she found her with Daniel, and now she is there while she is with Robin. Seriously, it was becoming an issue… When will she finally stop bursting in the most inappropriate moments of Regina’s life?  
Robin, taking a deep breath, speaks first, breaking the heavy silence between the trio.  
“I was about to leave, Princess, I simply came in to see if her Majesty wanted to have breakfast in her bedroom, since she was too late to have it in the dining room…” He explains. Seeing the suspicion in the Princess’ eyes lift a bit, he continues, “…a maid asked me that as a favor and I could not find the strength in me to say no.” The end of his excuse successfully lifts every single bit of skepticism left in the young girl's face.   
Snow gives the knight a large smile, nodding slowly as she takes in the information – not once does she think it could be a lie.   
“Oh! That is so nice of you knight.” She says to him, innocence coating every syllable of her sentence.  
Robin smiles back, bowing his head down in a sign of respect towards the Princess and then turns to Regina.   
“Your Majesty.” He says as a sharp goodbye. As he leaves the room he gives her a look… one that only the “Queen” can interpret as heavy and pained.  
She immediately feels a pang of guilt assault her. He was the first – and only - person in here, who showed her kindness and cared for her from the beginning, and she repaid him by being nasty, mean and even a little bit evil… for no appropriate reason.  
“Regina, are you feeling alright now?” Snow asks smiling when Robin is out of the room.  
“Yes, dear I’m much better thank you.” she says, feigning interest towards the young brat. But truth be told, she feels awful, she feels desperate, and all she wants is to get the hell out of there.   
She takes in a few deep breaths, calming herself, helping her push away her anger towards Snow and the sadness she felt for speaking to Robin the way she had. She smiles with the most counterfeit smile she had ever mastered and ends spending the morning with the little girl that she longed to murder so badly.  
Robin felt hurt. Why did she treat him this way? He was good to her. He took care of her, from the instant they met. And her method of showing gratitude seemed to be acting like a bitch to him! He understands that she is broken, sad and feels like a piece of herself is missing, but there is no reason for her to act like that to him, and it hurt Robin. The knight walks around the halls of the castle lacking any kind of enthusiasm; he is heading towards his quarters, suddenly feeling last night’s lack of sleep rush through him. He definitely needs some sleep. And as he walks he decides that one thing is sure; he isn't going to bother her Highness ever again…  
**  
Three days after that dreadful morning, Regina has not seen Robin anywhere and she finds herself sighing, realizing she misses him... badly. Obviously he is avoiding her. Not that she can actually blame him…   
In his absence, she is forced to spend most of her days with Snow, only to dine with the brat’s father afterwards. At least she is not seeing much of him; he is apparently too busy for her… not that she doesn’t appreciate the lack of seeing her soon-to-be husband. In fact, she hopes to see him even less after they finally exchange their vows…   
On the night of the third day of Robin’s absence, sleep does not seem to come to the nearly-Queen. She lay in her bed, eyes shut tight, but she cannot seem to let her mind travel to the land of dreams, and so she endlessly tosses and turns. After a few moments of rustling sheets, she opens her eyes – convinced that sleep will not come tonight - and looks towards the balcony’s exit. It is a truly beautiful night and Regina can see the starts glowing brightly from where she was laying. She sits up in her bed and resigns to yet another sleepless night. She throws the covers across the bed, goes towards her robe and slips it on while heading towards her bedchamber’s doors. Then she leaves.   
She walks around the castle's halls, wandering and her thoughts drift towards a certain knight. She finds herself looking for him, wherever he might be...   
After a considerable amount of walking around, Regina starts to get worried; she can’t find the only person that seemed to care for her… and inevitably her mind starts to assume the worst. He may have left the castle, she thinks, remembering what he had told her with so much honesty. After all the only thing he ever wanted was to live in the forest.   
No, no, no! He can’t leave, impossible, she thinks instantly. She needs him by her side, and so he cannot have decided to leave. Her worry and the sudden realization of how much she needs him were utterly humiliating; she only just met him three days ago.  
With her mind in the clouds, she saunters into the royal gardens of the castle. Towards the lonely apple tree. As she realizes where she is, she walks closer to her tree, her eyes adjusting in the dim light of the moon, but she freezes in her gracious movement when she sees a silhouette sitting, face in his hands, in the dark. Her heart poundes in her chest, threatening to break free and jump into her hands, as she recognizes him instantly. Robin of Locksley…   
Seems like he did not left the castle after all.   
She clears her throat, assuring herself that he knows she is there, his face rises from his hands, he tilts his head in her direction and their eyes lock – deep, ocean blue meeting dark, chocolate brown. He had missed her terribly, even though he always checked on her when he was sure she would not notice it.   
He can't really bring himself to stay away from her like he had vowed; every night he strays to her bedchambers to make sure she is alright, it always is supposed to be a quick in and out – 'just make sure she’s alive and leave' - but Robin always ends up mesmerized by her beauty, so he stays in her chambers, simply watching her chest rise and fall as she sleeps peacefully. She was truly stunning when she was sleeping and not telling him to leave.   
“Your Majesty, what may I have to pleasure of doing for you?” he asks in a formal and incredibly neutral tone. ‘It's your Majesty for you.’ He reminds himself.   
Her brows furrow and her deep brown eyes narrow, as she frowns. “Don’t be like that, .” She implores him, her voice soft and gentle.   
“With all due respect your Majesty, but you asked me to refer to you as such…” he says, his voice still formal with a hint of coldness.   
“No… I'm asking you to stop this nonsense. I'm just Regina, at least to you…” her voice grows softer and sweeter as she walks closer to him.   
“But you told me –very specifically- to leave you alone…” he complains, his tone growing a little more casual as he speaks. Truth be told, he is still feeling hurt about the way she acted with him; he did the best he could to be there when she needed it, and she kicked him out without mercy and or a single glance in his direction.   
Regina shakes her head in anger – anger towards herself, towards her own selfishness and stupidity. He didn’t do anything wrong and yet she treated him atrociously.   
“I’m so sorry; I don't know what came over me. I feel so lost here.” she admits truthfully. “I feel awful, like... I don’t belong. And the only thing that makes me feel better is...” but she stops abruptly, takes a deep breath and prepares herself mentally for what she is about to admit to him.  
Robin’s gaze penetrates her as he watches her every move; his blue eyes locked on her.   
“Is?” he asks his heart full of hope she would say 'you'.   
And she does, in a shy voice as she breaks eye contact, her gaze falling to the ground between their feet, not being able to look him in the eyes.  
Robin can’t help but feel incredibly overwhelmed by joy, and a glorious smile plasters itself upon his face. He forgets everything else… Forgets what she had said to him, forgets that she kicked him out of her room few days ago, forgets where they are, and most of all he forgets that she is to marry the King. The only thing he does not forget is that she does not even love the person she is supposed to.   
Leaving every rational thought behind, he starts to walk closer until they are mere inches away. He then closes the distance between them as he wraps his strong arms around her body, holding her in a tight hug.   
Her face lays against his chest, the top of her head arriving right under his chin; they seem to be molded to each other, their silhouettes becoming one as they look remarkably perfect together. Their embrace seems so normal, so familiar, as if they have been holding one another like this for years.   
Regina succumbs to his touch and she wraps her arms around him, holding him close as she breathes in his scent. She immediately feels better, as if the last three days never even existed.  
“I’m sorry,” she apologizes again in a murmur, “you were the first person here to be truly kind to me and all I found as a ‘thank you’ was to treat you in the most awful way…” her voice trails off.  
“It’s okay,” he breathes as he tightens his arms around her. From the first time, he laid his eyes on her, he felt this need to comfort and protect the young woman – like she was some fragile bird, even though he knew she was anything but 'fragile'.   
And after her confession, how she was forced into marrying the King, this envy of the monarch only grew stronger.   
“I was always checking on you, you know…?” Robin confesses as he kisses her forehead.  
“What?” She asks bewildered, but resolutely staying in his arms.   
“You may have kicked me out Regina, but it didn't mean that I was going to give up on you. So I was coming every night to your bedchamber, making sure that you were alright.” He admits. “I was watching you sleep for a short while…”  
“Really?” she asks in disbelief, pulling back to look at him.  
“Yes,” he says, cupping her face with both hands and caressing softly her cheeks with his thumbs.   
“Robin, what is this between us? We hardly know each other!” she says, her voice filled with fear and uncertainty. "And I’ll be married in a few days!” her voice aches with sadness and despair. And as he brushes her cheeks tenderly with his thumbs, she forgets. For one mere minute, only one, she forgets about the King and all her worries.   
“That I know but...” He takes a deep breath, squeezing her frail body against his large and strong figure, “…there is something about you, Regina. Something that makes it impossible for me to stay away from you.” he confesses.  
Regina's eyes widen as he speaks his heart’s truth, she feels her stomach clench and her heart pounding faster in her chest.   
“Then don't…” she whispers cupping his face with her hands. Her eyes flit over his lips as she inhales, and his deep blue eyes sweep over her every feature as they gravitate towards each other.


	5. Don't marry him

They look each other for a minute, without speaking . His hands hold her face close to his ; and her hands do the same on his face . They are so close ; Robin's breath warm on her face. Robin moves his lips forward and brushes hers. The kiss is tender and slow , innocent ,pure and full of promises. 

Promises that he will protect her no matter what. Regina feels her heart beating so fast , it could pop right through her chest.   
Robin can't help his tongue licking her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth. Regina wraps the hands that are holding his face, around his neck, tilting her head in order to give him what he asks and deepens the kiss moaning when his tongue dances with hers. 

Robin puts his one hand around her waist pulling her even closer and the other hand holding her head where he needs it. They both moan into the kiss and they move their heads side to side , litteraly savouring each other's mouth.   
At this moment they can’t realize where they are. Or in what situation under they give their first kiss.

Regina feels the kiss familiar. She has felt like this before. With Daniel. How can she betray Daniel like this and kiss another man ? . 

She freezes ,letting her hands fall . Robin is lost inside her mouth continually brushing his tongue against hers and moaning at the feeling, but Regina is perfectly still , without pushing him away, and he hasn't realized that for seconds Regina hasn’t moved at all. 

When he notices it he looked at her puzzled.

''Regina what is it?'' he asks softly still breathless, without letting his hands off her. 

Tears gather in her eyes and fall down to her cheeks as she looks at him. 

Robin brushes them away with his thumb ''Hey,what is it? Was my kiss that awful?'' he asks, in order to lighten the atmosphere.   
Regina shakes her head without speaking. ''I’m sorry, ''she whispers'' I can't do this.'' And with this she turns her back and runs away from him . Leaving Robin there, looking at her running away, no longer feeling the warmth of her body. He feels empty. 

Regina locks herself in the bedchambers ,letting her sobs capture her.  
She curls in her bed crying and she finally falls asleep . 

The next morning she doesn’t leave her room. She takes her meals there, she doesn’t want to see anyone. She tells Snow that she is feeling sick , so the King and his annoying daughter have to leave her alone for one day. The next day she does the same. 

How could she do this to Daniel ? She is so angry with herself. She doesn’t know Robin and yet, she kissed him . And the worst part was that she liked it. She felt like it meant something. It cannot mean anything because she cannot love again .She only loves Daniel, her sweet and caring and very dead Daniel.  
Robin comes two times outside her door. She tells him softly to leave because she needs some time. 

Her life is a mess. A big one. And this is going to get worse because tomorrow is her wedding.  
Snow white distracts her from her thoughts when she knocks on the door. She asks if she is feeling better and if she needs some company . The little princes is so happy about the wedding and this is so frustrating for Regina.   
Regina answers with fake cheer , smiling and talking kindly to the girl , although a voice in her head is screaming, leave me alone and go bother someone else.

The wedding day is here. Regina spends all day getting ready with the help of the maids of the castle . This feels more like a funeral for Regina. She is burying her freedom tonight.   
When she is ready , she tells the maids to leave the room, so she can have some time alone. 

Taking a deep breath, she looks at herself in the mirror. She always imagined this day. She always thought it would be Daniel waiting for her at the altar. Happy and with a big smile on his face , looking at her walking towards him. She never thought this day would be the worst of her life.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Frustrated, Regina answers with a sharp ‘yes''. It is Snow, without a doubt. Her eyes widen upon seeing the man in front of her ,staring at her ,his mouth left hanging open.  
'  
'You are stunning'' Robin breathes, without taking his eyes off of her.   
''Thank you'' she mutters, blushing. How can this man make her blush with just a few words? It is irritating.

Robin approaches her slowly, reaching for her cheek, caressing it with his thumb , as he hooks one hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. 

Their foreheads touch, as they both look into each other's eyes.

''Push him away, its not Daniel, you can't do this to him. '' the voice in her head screams. 

''No, it's not Daniel .Daniel is dead, Regina. Very dead. He is not coming back , deal with it. And Robin is here, every time you need him .He is kind to you, and he was always taking care of you from the moment you arrived. You kissed him..You felt something.. He is sweet and kind and protective . You like him , just admit it!'' another voice talking in her head. 

''I've missed you'' his voice distracts her.

''I..'' her words leave her. She wants to say that she missed him too. But she just can't...

''I don't want you to marry him'' Robin breathes with closed eyes against her mouth, as his hands grip her waist , pulling her against his body.

''I don't want to marry him either'' she whispers, squeezing his shoulders in answer.''I've missed you too''

''Don't marry him'' he murmurs as he brushes his lips against hers'' Don't'' he breathes in her mouth putting a hand on the back of her neck and pulls her in a passionate kiss. There is nothing Regina can do but wrap her arms around his neck and tilt her head to deepen the kiss more. Her tongue is exploring his mouth and Robin groans as she is biting his bottom lip . They kiss, and kissed until it is necessary to part for air. Both breathless, staring at each other. 

''This is the last time ''Regina tells him and pushes him away gently. 

''No way.'' Robin growls and pulls her back to him , crashing his lips back on hers. 

''No.'' Regina pushes him at first , but Robin cups her face without speaking and brings her lips back on his. He gives her no time-he pushes his tongue inside; her mouth opens for him , her eyes pressing closed tight, as she fights back her tears ; a small whimper escapes her throat when his fingers dive in her hair ,pulling her even closer; to make sure she can’t pull back.

''It never will be” he whispers in her mouth and kissed her again. He pulls back to look into her eyes ''ever'' and he kisses her again lightly this time. ''Am I clear?'' 

''This is wrong, don't you see it''? Regina whispers , not bothering to push him away, because she knows he won’t let her this time. 

''I don't care'' he says stubbornly squeezing her more .   
'  
'Robin'' she tries. 

''No, I know you don't love him and that's enough for me to kiss you again.'' he says letting her go. ''Am I clear?'' he asks in a bossy tone. But it isn’t the bad kind of bossy, it is the sweet. And Regina , no matter how much she tries to not admit it to him , she can clearly admit it to herself.

Regina doesn’t speak. 

''Say it or I won't leave, Say you want me to kiss you again. '' he whispers and brings her to him once more.   
The word '' yes' 'escapes her mouth before Regina can stop it. Robin smiles against her and kisses her forehead ''everything is going to be fine , I' ll be here okay?'' he caresses her back waiting for an answer . Regina just nods without speaking. 

''Give me one of these smiles'' Robin says stroking her cheeks now.  
Regina smilesback , not a fake , a real smile. Indeed he makes her smile a lot. 

''That's it '' Robin smiles back. ''Now you are perfect. See you later okay?'' 

'''Okay'' Regina says and she is shocked even to herself when she gives him a quick kiss on his lips. Robin smiles, kisses her once more. Obviously he can’t get enough of her, and leaves the room. After three days, Regina feels better again .Stronger. She can do this. Taking a deep breath, she leaves the room. She can do this, if Robin is here. She can pretend that she is happy and marry the King. She can, only because Robin is there, to take care of her, to comfort her. And maybe after some time, love her.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin leaves the room with his thoughts clouded by the image of Regina; he can’t bear the idea of her being forced to marry a man she does not love. The worst part is that he is her father's age… Jealously hits him like a tidal wave when he thinks of Regina and Leopold side by side on the altar, exchanging vows. It makes him want to throw up at this very moment.   
However, he knows he can’t do anything about it. Nevertheless he promises to her and to himself that he will be there in case she needs him. So taking a deep breath he focuses on the task at hand. He returns to his duties, one particular face occupying his mind. Hers...

The wedding is gigantic, the entire Kingdom is present. Everyone is utterly thrilled about the crowning of the succeeding Queen. Everyone except the Queen herself. All day she is forced into harboring a smile –one that seems fake and frozen, as she desperately tries not to let her tears stream down her cheeks. Never had she wanted this. And now there she is, stuck like a prisoner in this horrid castle forever. She misses her home terribly, she longs for her Daniel and she wants to see her father. Not her mother, never her mother. She doesn’t want her anywhere near. And that is why she pushed her into the portal Rumpelstiltskin offered her. 

Cora had taken everything she held dear away from her. In fact, she had ripped Daniel from her, because Daniel was her everything –the only one she had truly held in her heart. 

All are having dinner, celebrating the wedding and lots of Royals are present. Princes and Princesses from Kingdoms all over the land, people the new found Queen doesn’t want to meet or greet, however she is pretending with a remarkable ease that she indeed wantsto know more about where they come from. 

Young, sweet and innocent Snow White is smiling happily as she talks to her new step-mother every single second of the evening, and Regina can’t help but repress the urge to slap her annoying face and make her understand that she wants to be left alone (by screaming at her most definitely). She wants to get up and scream that she wants nothing more than to leave that horrible place and never come back. But of course, being the good girl her mother taught her to be, she conceals her feelings and keeps her horrendous fake smile plastered on her lips. 

Hours pass and the dining room begins to empty itself. When everyone is finally gone, Regina feels a surge of relief overflow her. Finally she will be able to leave, go to her bedchambers and get rid of this suffocating dress.   
As she gets up with the firm intention to leave the room, a rough hand stops her, trapping her wrist in its tight grip.   
“Go to your chambers and wait for me there, my dear wife.” Leopold’s sickening voice whispers in her ear. 

Regina’s entire body malfunctions, she freezes on the spot and her skin grows a shade paler. Oh god, how could she ever forget that? It is her wedding night and tonight she has to do her new wifely duties… How can she deal with something like this?   
She doesn’t even want him near her on normal days, how can she even allow him to touch her, kiss her, and be inside her? She flinches at the thought and starts to walk back to her apartments, holding back the panic growing inside of her. As soon as she gets there, she closes (almost slams) the door behind her and takes a deep breath as she desperately tries to control the mess that is her emotions. 

Anger, despair, pain, sadness, madness and anxiety, are melting into each other, creating a storm inside the eighteen year old Queen’s mind.

A knock on the door interrupts her inner turmoil.   
Please, let it be Robin, please… she thinks immediately. She finds herself craving for his touch, for his hugs and for his smooth words that have the power to make her feel so much better. And right now she knows that is what she needs most. She needs him. 

What was she going to do?

She answers the heavy mahogany doors with horror stabbing at her guts and when the door opens, she lets go of a breath she did not know she was holding. For it is him. Thank God it is him… 

Without even thinking of what she is doing; she throws herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as she starts sobbing into the damned material covering his chest.

Instinctively Robin hugs her back, confusion and concern baring his sweet features. 

“Regina, darling, what is it?” he asks, running his hands down her back while he is pressing soft kisses into her dark locks.  
“What am I going to do? What?” she mumbles in between two sobs.

“Regina, breathe… What are you talking about?” he asks still unaware of the reasons as to why she is so upset.

“Robin, tonight is my wedding night, don’t you understand what that means?” she whispers as she pulls back a little, giving her the opportunity to look at him. 

Robin's heart stops beating completely, his breath caught in his throat as panic and anger took over him, his eyes widened and he starts shaking. How could he be so idiotic and forget about all of this? He curses himself several times before Regina’s sweet ‘Robin…’ brings him back to earth. 

“Robin you have to leave. Leopold will be here in any minute now.” She says pushing him away gently. 

“No.” He growls as he pulls her back in his arms possessively, “I am not leaving you alone with him.” he adds, stubbornly.  
It is crystal clear, that he can’t understand what all of this meant. He simply knows that he isn’t going to let it happen. Regina doesn’t love Leopold, and she certainly does not want this. Just like he doesn’t want it either... He likes this beautiful woman, he obviously cares about her and it is more than obvious that he wants her. So he has no intention to let Leopold touch her. 

“Robin, listen to yourself…” her voice is much more stronger now as she is trying to make him leave. Because she knows that if he doesn’t, Leopold will find them together and they will both be executed.

“I said no, Regina, I'm not going anywhere,” his strongly accented voice is loud and firm and it can be interpreted as the first time he shouted at her… but that matters not in the moment, only she matters.

“And what are you going to do?” she snaps. “Punch the King in the face and tell him not to have intercourse with his wife?” she yells, her voice dropping an octave lower but still managing to sound louder than his. That’s where she breaks down.

“Robin you have to come to your senses! Please, you have to leave…” she cries, her features are etched with pain and tears are pooling in her eyes as she caresses his cheek. “If he finds you here, he will execute you… I-… I can't lose you too…” the words come out of her mouth before she can even comprehend everything she is saying.

He is shocked utterly and completely. Never has he seen her explode and expose her feelings to anyone and he feels honored to be the one she chose to confess to, for he likes seeing her raw and emotional side (the one that made her human).   
He smiles, cupping her face in both hands “Regina I promise you, you are not going to lose me.” 

“If you don’t' leave now, I will. So please leave.” she begs again. 

Taking a deep breath, Robin takes a step back letting his hands fall from her face and speaks his final words to her, “I won't let this happen. I will figure something out. I promise.” His voice is reassuring.   
Regina whispers once more and with a saddened tone, as she is certain her fate is sealed, a soft ‘leave’ and watches him as he walks reluctantly out of her room.

Robin is roaming the corridors, killing his mind to find something to save Regina from this awful situation.  
When he sees Leopold outside of Regina's chambers, his heart stops beating for the second time that evening and he desperately runs a hand through his hair as he tries to calm himself, so he can think clearly… Something that turns out quite unsuccessful as he finds himself punching the wall with all his strength, letting out a sharp cry of pain. 

He is running out of time and options, Leopold has made his way into her bedchambers and he has yet to figure something out. He thinks about what she said to him and he considers it for an instant, but Regina is right. He can’t just walk in there and punch Leopold in the face. No matter how much he wants to… It would be signing his death warrant.   
Leopold’s hungry eyes are roaming across Regina’s figure, drinking all of her in. Regina lowers her head, even his vulture-like gaze scares her. 

“…Leopold, I wanted to ask you something.” she whispers taking a cautious step back. 

“What is it my beautiful Queen?” Leopold smirks as he slowly closes the distance between them.

“I… I was wondering… if we could wait a couple of days, before we...” she can’t even say it. Her voice sounds like an echo of what it used to, it is weak and full of doubts.

“Oh Regina, don't be afraid,” he coos reassuringly, “I will be gentle with you…” his smirk turns into something devious as he voices the rest of his sentence a second later, “…in the beginning.”

As he previously closed the distance between them (trapping Regina between him and the bed, by the same fact), he grabs her waist firmly, drawing a small yelp of terror from the young woman, he prowls back until her knees met the bed frame and keeps pushing until she fallsl on her back with his heavy body trapping her like an animal, doing so he keeps on kissing her, roughly and coldly. Her mouth is tight shut and all her body tenses instantly when he cages her under him. 

Without wasting any more time, the King rips away her wedding dress, throwing the remnants of it somewhere behind him, his eyes clouded with something dangerous and lustful, and his jaw drops open when he sees her only with her corset and panties. 

“Oh my dear Queen… The things I will do to you tonight…” he croaks breathlessly as he slowly unties her corset off, making her body shiver in disgust. As the offending piece of underwear is thrown to the ground, he admires her breasts for a second, eyes wide and saliva almost dripping from his mouth, and he lowers his head taking one nipple in between his chapped lips, biting and sucking it roughly, making Regina cry out of pain. 

“Leopold please stop! I don't want to do this yet…” she begs, tears now running from her lashes. 

“Just relax, it will be painful in the beginning but then you will enjoy it I assure you.” He says with a husky voice as he takes the other breast into his mouth. He keeps on going; his hands travel and explore her body, one of them making its way down to pull slowly at her lace undergarment, until it is low enough to allow him to do what he wants to. He obviously doesn’t care much about his new wife’s apprehensions and emotions. 

As soon as the Queen’s last piece of clothing is out of the way, his hand make its way back towards the apex of her thighs, cupping her sex roughly. He then starts to rub circles, in an uneven motion, on her clit sometimes dropping a bit lower and teasing her entrance with his long and crooked fingers. 

“Let's make you wet now, close your eyes and let yourself free to feel Regina, you will like it…” he smirks dropping his mouth on hers while his hand is working her roughly. 

“Please, stop it. Please Leopold.” she weeps as she tried aimlessly to push him off of her. 

“Regina,” he growls, “do not play with my patience. Be a dear and just do as I say. You are mine now. And I shall have you however I want to.” His tone is low and does not leave any possibility for the young woman to argue, and as he finishes his sentence he pushes one finger inside of her. He feels cold and Regina’s legs snap shut upon instincts. 

“Do not say no to me,” the King snarls angrily, “open your legs.” 

Reluctantly Regina does as he says, she is trapped and can’t do anything else even if she wants to, and so she desperately tries to relax, praying for the moment he will be done with her to come soon enough. 

“There it is Regina, just like that, relax and enjoy it.” Leopold says his voice calmer now that she is cooperating. Briefly he shifts his weight off of her, enough to undress, but not enough for Regina to try and make a run for it. 

Robin is outside Regina's bedchambers still trying to find something to get the King's attention off of his new wife/toy. He hears Regina’s sharp cries and his heart is torn apart with every single tear he can imagine running down her perfect porcelain skin. What can he possibly do to make it stop? 

Running furiously his hand through his hair, he is thinking, his mind is rumbling with ideas as if it was on fire.   
Fire. 

Robin’s body tenses with the sudden realization. Fire! That is it. He has to set fire to a room inside the castle, but not just any room… an important one. Like that the King's presence will be absolutely necessary. Without thinking of the consequences of the actions he is about to commit, he starts running as fast as he can. He heads towards the most important room he knew of (apart from the Queen’s one). The throne room. Setting fire inside of it will surely force the King out of Regina’s chambers.

As quietly as possible, he pushes the doors open and enters, his eyes scanning every corner of the room. He tries to think logically. Fires do not start up just like magic, there needs to be something to trigger it… and so Robin hopelessly looks around the room. How can he start the fire, without getting himself caught? He is racking his brains out to find something that would look like an accident and that would give time to leave the place without him being hurt or caught by the flames.   
He is so focused on the task at hand that he isn’t thinking straight. He isn’t thinking of the consequences should he be caught setting a fire in the throne room, nor does he think of being caught inside the room and not being able to exit it. No, those thoughts do not cross in his mind once. Because his mind is set to save her from being physically abused further more.   
His blues eyes roam the room once more as he paces it quickly back and forth. The room is filled with torches and his first thought is to set fire to the curtains with one of them, but this will not give him time to leave, nor will it look like an accident… 

Meticulously, he looks at every single torch, taking them in his hands and inspecting the stockings of each and every one of them. If one of them is loose, maybe he can loosen it even more and the weight of the torch will work it down, making it burn whatever could be burn nearby. He is almost done scrutinizing every torch holder and not one of them is loose enough to make it look like it hadn’t been tempered with. His only hope rests with the last one that he could see, it seems older than the others (it doesn’t hold anything either for that matter) and it is closer to anything flammable too. As he gets close he wonders why there isn’t any torch being held by the last one but he soon understood why. It is rusty, almost crumbling and it is held into place by only two large decaying nails. That is it! He only needs to jab a little bit at the nails, put a torch inside the hole of the holder and the game is set. Valiantly he takes out a little knife that he keeps inside his uniform and pokes the holes the nails had made in the walls when they had been installed to it, he plays around a bit, scraping off bits and pieces of the wall were the holder is held in place, thus facilitating the slipping of the nails out of the wall. Robin is careful to make it look like it had been unstuck of the wall and once he is satisfied with his crafty work he walks back to one of the torch holders he has inspected earlier, taking its torch out and bringing it back to the rusty keeper. He slips it in place and runs towards the doors, turning back once he has reached it to make sure the fire would catch nicely.

He waits one, two, three seconds and the torch finally starts to slip out from the metal that is holding it steady. The fire of the torch catches a corner of the tapestry that is nearby in its downfall and when a woody thud and a loud metallic cling are heard, Robin smiles. 

The fire spreads quickly from the ancient tapestry to the curtains and when he sees that he walks out of the door, leaving it half open for someone to smell and notice the raging flames inside the room. Once he is down the hall, he turns in the direction of Regina’s room and starts running.

When he arrives outside Regina's bedroom, he hides behind a large column and waites there impatiently. 

Regina is still naked as the day she was born on the bed and her husband is still on top of her, caging her and holding on to her wrists with a strength that made her bones crack lightly. Sobs are escaping her lips and she holds onto the tears that threaten to spill from her whiskey brown eyes. She dreads what is about to happen and she has lost faith. Robin was not been able to figure anything to help her get out of this situation and she is doomed. He is hard against her stomach and she can feel him moving in a tortuously slow motion down towards her sex. She flinches when she feels the tip of Leopold's member rub against her clit, up and down. He is teasing her and his twisted smirk confirms it so when he lifts his head from her breasts. Slowly his hips start moving away from her as he positions himself at her entrance and Regina closes her eyes anticipating the worst.   
She is resigned, nobody will save her, and there is no knight in shining armor that is going to get her out of this, but that’s when she hears them; the loud screams and the panicked shrieks of the maids, yelling frantically ‘fire in the throne room! Get the King quickly, he has to be warned!’

And for the first time since the King had walked into her room, she smiled. Robin had made it.


End file.
